Sólo un juego
by Mihael-Lamperouge
Summary: Uno de los partidos más importantes del Mundial de Sudáfrica está por dar inicio. Y Arthur Kirkland no puede darse el lujo de perder. AmericaxInglaterra Oneshot


Bien, éste es, probablemente,el one-shot más largo que haya escrito jamás. La verdad es que no soy muy adepto al fútbol, de hecho, cuando hay Mundial de Fútbol me estreso demasiado, pues es de lo único de lo que se habla en todas partes y termina siendo desesperante.

Hoy fué uno de esos días. Aburrido como estaba por ser sábado, y sin nada más qué hacer, encendí el televisor a pesar de saber que sólo escucharía noticias del Mundial, pero una de ellas me llamó la atención. Oí que se jugaría el partido entre Estados Unidos e Inglaterra, lo cual inmediatamente me remontó a Hetalia. Obviamente, lo observé completo, y fue así como surgió el fic. Como les decía, es bastante largo, pero espero que les agrade. Tiene muchos toques del partido que hoy se jugó, y todos los jugadores que menciono existen realmente y las jugadas también sucedieron. Si les surge alguna duda, no vacilen en preguntar. Por cierto, se hace una mención a México y a Sudáfrica, países que aún no aparecen en Hetalia. Yo me les he inventado el nombre, así que recuerden, NO ES NADA OFICIAL.

Bien, suficiente por ahora. Antes de dejarles con el fic, el obligado disclaimer: NADA en este fanfic me pertenece, ni el Anime (Axis Powers Hetalia) ni sus personajes (Arthur, Alfred), así como tampoco la FIFA ni los jugadores de fútbol mencionados. Lo único mío es la idea. (y los nombres de México y Sudáfrica)

*Para Kokoro, fan del país cejotas... y mi querida Bruja Dorada*

* * *

Sentado en el cómodo lugar que le habían asignado en aquél autobús, Arthur se entretenía mirando a los cientos de aficionados que se arremolinaban fuera del estadio, comprando camisetas y banderolas para lucirlas durante el encuentro que comenzaría en algunos minutos más. La gente sonreía, llenando hojitas de papel con los pronósticos acerca del juego que estaban por presenciar, o apostando acerca del resultado del mismo. Muchos padres sostenían con fuerza a sus hijos de la mano, para evitar su extravío, mientras los chiquillos se divertían observando a los comerciantes ofreciendo sus productos y tironeaban de las mangas de sus tutores para que adquirieran un balón conmemorativo, o tal vez, aquellos binoculares baratos para tener una mejor visión del campo de juego.

A pesar de tener el volumen de su reproductor de música en un nivel por encima del promedio que los médicos consideraban aceptable para no quedarse completamente sordo, el rubio todavía podía escuchar los cuchicheos de sus compañeros de equipo, quienes, emocionados, discutían las estrategias que se usarían durante el partido. Algunos intentaban cuestionarlo a él también acerca de las expectativas del juego, pero él, amablemente, respondía siempre con evasiones, pues esas preguntas sólo lo ponían más nervioso. Sabía que no podían permitirse el perder el juego, pues necesitaban de los valiosos tres puntos que se otorgaban al vencedor para avanzar a la siguiente ronda, pero, además, para él era una cuestión de honor. Definitivamente, perder no era un lujo que pudiera darse en aquella ocasión.

Minutos más tarde, Arthur y la Selección Inglesa arribaban a una de las entradas privadas del Estadio, que Sudáfrica había preparado para aquella ocasión tan especial, pues jamás había sido sede de una Copa Mundial hasta que los otros países decidieron darle la oportunidad. Sudáfrica, contento por la confianza depositada en él, había realizado todo lo que había estado dentro de sus posibilidades para satisfacer los requerimientos que un evento de tal magnitud precisaba, dejando con esto a algunos de los países escépticos bastante sorprendidos, especialmente a Alemania, quien dudaba de la capacidad del muchacho para poder sostener un Mundial de Fútbol debido a su pobreza. A fin de cuentas, Sudáfrica seguía muy animado, y saludaba con cordialidad a todos aquellos países con los que se cruzaba en los estadios y en los hoteles donde se estaban hospedando.

Precisamente, antes de entrar a los vestidores, Inglaterra se lo topó, platicando con México. Les dirigió un ademán breve, y ellos se acercaron a él, dispuestos a saludarlo a pesar de que el tiempo ya apremiaba.

-¡Arthur, cuánto sin verte! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te han tratado bien en mi casa?-Preguntó Sudáfrica sonriendo.

-Sí, Kagisho, todo ha marchado estupendamente. Has hecho un buen trabajo, felicitaciones.Y por cierto, buen juego el de ayer. Y hermosa inauguración, me ha encantado.

-Gracias, Arthur... me halagas. Aunque te diré que México fué un gran rival, me gustó competir contra él.

-Sí claro, que tú también fuiste un hueso duro de roer, Kagisho. Y a propósito.. ¿A mí no me saludas, Arthur? ¿O es que te hice algo que me hiciera merecedor de tu indiferencia?- dijo México a manera de broma, dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro al país europeo.

-Claro que no, José, sabes que eres mi amigo. ¿Qué podrías haberme hecho para hacerme enojar?

-No sé… tal vez... bueno, nada. Olvídalo. ¿Listo para el partido? Yo he apostado con Feliciano a que tú ganas, así que no puedes fallarme, ¿eh? Quiero humillar un poco más al pobre Italia, después de aquel partido en el que lo vencí...- dijo el moreno, riéndose.

-No te preocupes, mis muchachos y yo estamos listos, pero nunca podremos hacerte ganar la apuesta si no me dejas ir a cambiarme. ¿Puedo?

-Claro, claro, no te entretenemos más. Yo iré a revisar que todo esté listo en la cancha, los árbitros se están poniendo impacientes...-informó Kagisho- ¡Hasta pronto, buena suerte!- dijo, antes de desaparecer por uno de los túneles que se dirigían al campo de juego.

-Bien, entonces, si no te molesta, José, tengo que irme. Te veré después, ¿sí?

-Por supuesto. Y no vayas a fallarme, ¿eh?-le dijo México, después de darle otro empujón amistoso. Cuando Arthur ya se había alejado unos pasos más, el moreno gritó:

-¡Arthur!

-¿Si?

- ... Todo irá bien. No te tomes esto como algo muy a pecho, ¿vale? Es sólo un juego... tranquilízate... aunque él sea tu rival. Confía en tí.

Arthur se detuvo unos instantes, helado por las palabras de su amigo. Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente para apartar las ideas de su mente, e hizo un ademán negativo con la mano.

-Descuida, México. Ahora ve, o Lovino te quitará el lugar junto a España.

-¡Cierto! ¡Luego te veo!-Dijo el mexicano, echando a correr.

"Sólo espero que sigas mi consejo, Arthur..."

* * *

Los gritos de los aficionados se escuchaban desde los vestidores, donde la escuadra Inglesa ya se preparaba para el encuentro. Mientras Arthur deslizaba la camisa blanca sobre su pecho desnudo, pensó en que, en aquel mismo momento y justo en la habitación de al lado, el rubio idiota estaba también vistiendo la camiseta de su selección. Imaginó el cuerpo desnudo de aquel hombre siendo acariciado por la tela del uniforme, su rubia cabellera acomodada con parsimonia y las palabras de confianza y alabanza que estaría dirigiendo a sus seleccionados. Por un momento, pensó en salir de los vestidores e ir a saludarlo, pero su orgullo se lo impidió. Se acomodó la camiseta con orgullo, volteó a ver a sus compañeros (sumando a los que se quedaban en la banca) y se dispuso a dirigirles un discurso para animarlos a vencer aquella tarde.

* * *

Unos minutos después, ambas selecciones esperaban salir al terreno de juego, cargadas de adrenalina y de júbilo. El árbitro y sus asistentes afinaban los últimos detalles, los Directores Técnicos de ambos equipos aleccionaban a sus jugadores y los niños de la FIFA cuchicheaban emocionados. Arthur, a la cabeza de su equipo, susurraba algunas últimas dudas con Terry, para confirmar la estrategia. De pronto, escuchó una risa estridente, seguida de una voz demasiado familiar.

-¡Cejotas! ¡Qué gusto de verte! Lástima que vayas a ser vencido por el Héroe y sus muchachos... ¿no te sientes humillado?

-Cállate, Alfred, este juego ni siquiera ha empezado-respondió el británico, visiblemente perturbado. Detestaba la actitud arrogante de Estados Unidos, pero se propuso soportarlo. No podía mostrar su enfado, debía controlarse.

-Pero de todas maneras sabemos que voy a ganarte, Cejotas, admite tu derrota, así será menos doloroso para ti.

- Eso si no te confundimos con el balón, Alfred. ¿Es mi imaginación, o has aumentado de peso?-comentó Arthur, para contraatacar.

-¡Que torpe! Un héroe como yo no puede estar gordo. Seguramente, el obeso eres tú, pero en fin... ¿comenzamos ya? No quiero hacer esperar a mis fans.

-Como si tuvieras fans...- Inglaterra miró por última vez al americano, mientras suspiraba antes de salir al terreno de juego. Se preguntaba qué había pasado con aquel niño de hermosos ojos azules que tanto lo había querido, pero pareciera que ahora, siglos después de su Independencia, Alfred F. Jones había decidido olvidar todo el pasado, incluyendo al inglés, que, aunque no iba a admitirlo, estaba dolido por las palabras del Héroe.

* * *

En medio de una lluvia de vítores, gritos de aliento y porras, el esperado primer partido del grupo C dio comienzo. Desde el inicio, Arthur y sus muchachos tomaron la iniciativa, manejando el esférico con maestría, pero Alfred tampoco daba mucho espacio para que sus rivales avanzaran. Siguiendo una alineación básica pero poderosa, Arthur logró lo que quería a tan sólo tres minutos de iniciado el juego. En un saque de banda, el balón llegó a Heskey en la frontal del área, cedió a Gerrard y el capitán de los británicos encontró hueco, cruzando por bajo a la izquierda del guardameta Howard. Así, cayó la primera anotación.

Mientras celebraba con Gerrard el tan magnífico gol, Arthur dirigió una mirada de suficiencia a su contrincante, quien sólo sonrió de la misma manera. El americano tranquilizó a sus compañeros de equipo, gritando un fuerte "¡no ha sido nada!" para devolverles la confianza. Después, se acercó a Arthur.

-Buen gol. Tu jugador fue magnífico, ni siquiera yo lo vi y eso que pasó a un lado mío.

-Ahórrate los elogios, Alfred, prefiero que te arrodilles ante mí después de que nosotros ganemos el partido.

-Todavía no hemos terminado, Cejotas.

Y el americano tenía mucha razón.

El juego siguió su transcurso. Ambas escuadras realizaban jugadas muy cerradas, pero a los americanos se los notaba más nerviosos por encontrarse abajo en el marcador. Arthur y sus chicos avanzaban con destreza, pero desgraciadamente, se sentían mucho más confiados ya que la primera anotación había sido suya.

Cuando Kirkland ya daba el juego por vencido, un error le costó el empate. En el minuto 41, Dempsey lanzó desde fuera del área. Era un balón sin aparente dificultad para el portero, y el inglés estaba seguro de que podría atajarlo, pero, irónicamente, a Green se le escapó de las manos para alojarse en su portería. El estadio no podía creer el error, pero los americanos inmediatamente se lanzaron a festejar la anotación regalada por la suerte. Enojado al ver a Jones riendo con sus compañeros, Arthur, empapado en sudor, corrió hacia Green.

-¿¡Pero qué te has creído, imbécil! ¡Acabas de regalar el empate!

-¡Lo siento, Arthur, fue un error! ¡Lo siento de verdad! ¡El balón se me ha escapado de las manos, lo lamento!

-¡Si perdemos este partido, Green, haré que regreses directo a casa esta misma noche! ¡Fíjate más en lo que haces! ¡No puedes regalar goles así como si nada!

-Ya entendí... lo siento.

-Yo me encargaré de que lo sientas más, Green.

El enfurecido inglés regresó al terreno de juego, y le pidió a Gerrard que cerrara mucho más la defensa. Él mismo se colocó en la línea de ataque, dispuesto a anotar, mínimo, otro par de goles, pero pronto llegó el medio tiempo. Regresó, junto con sus compañeros, a los vestuarios, consolándose a sí mismo. Aún faltaban otros 45 minutos más.

Por desgracia, el segundo tiempo tampoco fue lo que Kirkland esperaba. Los ingleses se dieron cuenta de que Estados Unidos vivía de los centros de Donovan a la cabeza de los centrales, siempre peligrosos pero sin contundencia. Arthur, aliviado al ver que el segundo gol de Alfred y su escuadra no llegaba, decidió continuar con el partido y echó a correr a la media cancha, donde recibió un pase de Gerrard. Con el esférico dominado, se encaminó a la portería ajena, jadeando. Alcanzó a vislumbrar a Donovan y al mismo Jones a su lado, franqueándolo, lo cual le dio renovadas energías para seguir la jugada. Pero no contaba con que Alfred, en una barrida espectacular, arrancara el balón de sus pies, haciéndolo tropezar de paso. Cayó abruptamente al césped y sintió un agudo dolor en la rodilla, y cuando intentó levantarse, las piernas le fallaron y terminó de nuevo en la cancha. Los médicos le rodearon y comenzaron a revisarlo. Le dolió el alma cuando alguien vertió alcohol en el reciente raspón de la rodilla, pero soportó. No podía dejar que supieran que le habían hecho daño. Se levantó en medio de los vítores del estadio entero, pero pronto su alegría se vio eclipsada, pues el Arbitro brasileño no marcó aquella falta y continuó el encuentro como si nada hubiera pasado.

A final de cuentas, y a pesar de todas las oportunidades, ninguno de los dos logró llevar otro balón al fondo de las redes. El partido terminó tan rápido como había comenzado, casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Al sonar el silbatazo final, Arthur no saludó a sus rivales, como acostumbraba hacerse, y no quiso recibir los abrazos de sus compañeros de equipo. Agotado, frustrado y enfadado, regresó primero que nadie a los vestidores, sin siquiera escuchar los gritos de su Director Técnico. Deseaba estar solo.

Cuando llegó a la intimidad de los vestuarios, no pudo mantener más su máscara y se dejó caer contra la puerta cerrada, bañado en llanto. ¿Cómo había podido ser? No había logrado su objetivo de humillar a Alfred, no logró siquiera una anotación más para darle la ventaja a su equipo. Se sintió pequeño, inseguro, tan mal como el día en el que el americano se había independizado. Por un instante, recordó aquel fatídico día, lo cual sólo logró disminuir su ánimo y aumentar el llanto. Abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho, y siguió derramando lágrimas sin control.

-Arthur... ¿estás ahí? ¿Me dejas entrar...?

La voz del rubio idiota le sacó de su ensimismamiento. No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, ni le importaba. La verdad es que le sorprendía que él estuviera ahí, al otro lado de la puerta. Se secó las lágrimas e intentó responder lo más serenamente posible.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Entrar, obviamente. ¿Puedo...?

-Estos no son tus vestidores. Además, los muchachos están por regresar a cambiarse y no les gustará la idea de tenerte aquí como visitante.

-Tus jugadores y los míos están entretenidos con la prensa, todos quieren tener la exclusiva, así que van a tardar. Por favor... tengo que hablar contigo.

Resignado, el inglés abrió la puerta, dejando entrar al otro país. Alfred se mantuvo de pie, mirando cómo el otro chico le daba la espalda, y, después de verificar que no hubiera nadie más, se acercó.

-¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?- preguntó Kirkland.

- Vi que saliste corriendo de la cancha y me apresuré a seguirte. En el camino me topé a José y me dijo que te había visto encerrarte en los vestidores.

-Ya...

El silencio se apoderó de la estancia, ninguno se atrevía a dirigirse siquiera la mirada. Kirkland sintió que las lágrimas luchaban por salir nuevamente, y pensó en gritarle al maldito americano que se largara, porque no quería que lo viera en ese estado tan lamentable. Cuando estaba por hacerlo, sintió un par de manos tomarle por los hombros y voltearle tan rápidamente que no pudo reaccionar. Y si eso le había causado sorpresa, el sentir un par de labios cálidos apoderarse de los propios fue casi shockeante. Aturdido, dejó que el chico de lentes lo besara. Rodeó el cuello de Alfred con fuerza, aferrándose a él, mientras le daba oportunidad de profundizar el contacto, demostrando así que realmente necesitaba del mismo. Alfred, consciente de ello, lo tomó de la cintura y lo fue arrinconando contra una de las paredes, buscando el mayor contacto posible.

Las manos del americano comenzaron a acariciar el cuerpo del muchacho británico por sobre la ropa, haciendo que el chico de la dulce Inglaterra emitiera algunos cuantos gemidos de placer incontenible. Alfred abandonó los labios de Arthur para besarle el cuello desesperadamente, comenzando a frotar su cuerpo contra el del otro rubio, quien sólo podía abrazar con más fuerza al chico de lentes e intentar salvar la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Sentía la dureza de Alfred entre sus piernas, lo cual también causó que su miembro comenzara a despertar aún en contra de su voluntad.

-A-Alfred... de-detente... los chicos...

-Te dije que están ocupados...-informó Jones, llevando una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Arthur para acariciar la misma sobre su uniforme de futbol

-P-Pero… ba-basta... ¡Alfred, basta!

El aludido se detuvo, mirando al muchacho con extrañeza. No entendía el porqué le había pedido que se detuviera hasta que notó las lágrimas bañar los ojos verdes de Arthur. Con cuidado, lo abrazó fuertemente, acunándolo contra su pecho. Entre espasmos, escuchó la voz del muchacho, reclamándole.

-¡Te odio! ¡Te odio, te odio! ¡No pude ganarte...ni siquiera eso pude hacer bien! ¡Quiero demostrarte que puedo estar a tu nivel, Alfred F. Jones, y no puedo! ¡Ni siquiera en el fútbol puedo ser capaz de vencerte!

-No necesitas vencerme, Arthur... tranquilo, ya todo está bien...No importa...

-¡Sí importa! ¡Importa mucho! ¡Odio que me veas con superioridad, detesto ser el país al que todos observan con pena porque su protegido se independizó! ¡Quiero demostrarte lo bueno que soy, Alfred!¿que no entiendes...? ¡Quiero ser lo suficientemente bueno como para que tú me ames!

Las palabras del ojiverde sorprendieron al americano, quien sólo lo abrazó más fuerte. Tomó el rostro de Arthur entre sus manos, besó sus lágrimas, y le dedicó una sonrisa limpia de burla y de lástima.

-Arthur, eres más de lo que un Héroe como yo necesita. No tienes por qué esforzarte en vanalidades, está bien, yo te acepto como eres. Además, este partido fue sólo un juego, ambos somos tan buenos que no pudimos ni siquiera vencernos entre nosotros... aunque claro... yo te dejé ganar, sinceramente...-dijo el ojiazul, riéndose por su propia broma.

-I-Idiota... -reclamó Kirkland, sonriendo aún entre lágrimas.

-¿Ya estás mejor?

-Si...

-Entonces puedo continuar con lo que estaba haciendo...-murmuró América, colando su mano bajo el pantaloncillo corto de Arthur. Él tragó saliva.

-¿y… los demás?

-México me prometió que los entretendría un buen rato...-respondió, sonriendo con malicia, besándole nuevamente el cuello.

-Eres un maldito, Alfred...

-Cállate y bésame.

Y mientras Arthur besaba los candentes labios del americano, pensó que las palabras de Alfred eran ciertas. El fútbol era sólo un juego...

Pero era el mejor de todos. Y más, si lo jugaba con aquel maldito ojiazul que lo volvía loco.


End file.
